yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 153
Return of the Supreme King, Part 1, known as Confrontation of the Chosen Cards! Elemental Heroes VS Yubel in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki begins his final confrontation with Yubel. More of the past history between the two is revealed as Yubel thwarts most of Jaden's moves. Summary Jaden Yuki has finally rescued Jesse Anderson from Yubel. Jaden demands that Yubel stops involving his friends in this, and Yubel responds that they will have one final duel. She flies up into the dark clouds above, telling Jaden she'll be waiting. Jesse regrets that he will not be able to fight alongside Jaden, as he is still weak in his current state. Instead, he gives Jaden his Deck. Jaden departs, and again has flashbacks to his duel with Osamu. Yubel again blames Jaden for sending her into space, with Jaden responding that he did so hoping that her mind would be healed by the same waves that helped create the Neo-Spacians. Yubel responds that that did not happen - instead, she was exposed to The Light of Destruction which granted her new powers, but Jaden concludes it also adversely affected her mind. Yubel was able to psychicly reach out to Jaden from space, but this only resulted in giving him nightmares. Worried, his parents arranged for him to have a medical procedure done that would render his memories of her dormant. Yubel concludes that Jaden's ignoring her was just his form of showing her love. With that in her mind, she set out to return his love in the same way - by making him suffer, thus why she orchestrated the fall of all of his friends. At this point, Syrus Truesdale and Ojama Yellow follow Jaden. During the duel, Yubel summons herself, and unlike other instances of a duel spirit summoning their own card, she does not move to the field. Instead, a second copy of her, lacking her duel disk, appears. Yubel uses her own card to inflict damage to Jaden, while gathering resources using "Spell Chronicle". Syrus and Ojama Yellow arrive, and inform Jaden that their friends are not dead. They spoke to Chazz Princeton, who revealed that they were sent to another alternate dimension and sealed there, as Yubel used their energies to increase her own strength. Syrus urges Jaden to take Bastion Misawa's previous advice - he must master the power of The Supreme King and become his complete self. Featured Duel Yubel's turn * Summons "Samsara Lotus" (0/0) in attack position. * Sets a card. * Activates "Spell Chronicle". Now she can take five cards from her Deck and remove them from play. She chooses "Zero Sprite", "Fiend Rose", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Grinder Golem", and "Super Polymerization". For every two Spell Cards her opponent activates, she can allow him to choose one of the cards she removed from play, and it will return to her hand. Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization", which enables his Elemental Heroes "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to fuse into "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in attack position. "Spell Chronicle" gains a Chronicle Counter. * Attacks and destroys "Samsara Lotus" with "Flame Wingman", but Yubel responds with her face-down card, "Sinister Seeds", which allows her to Special Summon a "Sinister Seed Token" for every 1000 points of damage she would have received from "Flame Wingman's" attack and negate the damage. Two Seed Tokens are Summoned (0/0 each) and the leftover damage is dealt to her (Yubel 3900). * Sets a card. Yubel's turn * Tributes her "Seed Tokens" to Summon "Regenerating Rose" (0/1500) in attack position and attacks "Flame Wingman" with it, activating its effect: its ATK becomes the ATK of an attack position monster it battles. Since it is targeting "Flame Wingman", who has 2100 ATK, its ATK also becomes 2100. * Jaden activates his face-down "De-Fusion", changing "Flame Wingman" back into its Fusion Material Monsters—Elemental Heroes "Avian" (1000/1000) and "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) —who return to the field in defense position. * Since her "Rose's" effect only activates while the monster it's battling is in attack position, its ATK drops back to 0, and Yubel cancels her attack, but now, her "Spell Chronicle" gains another Chronicle Counter due to the activation of "De-Fusion". * Activates the effect of her "Spell Chronicle", removing the two Chronicle Counters from the card. Yubel reveals the five cards she removed from play and Jaden chooses "Zero Sprite" to add to Yubel's hand. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in attack position and equips him with "Spark Blaster". "Spell Chronicle" gains a Chronicle Counter. * "Spark Blaster" allows the equipped "Sparkman" to switch the position of any face-up monster to its opposite position. After this effect is used three times, "Spark Blaster" is destroyed; Jaden uses it to switch "Regenerating Rose" to defense position. * "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Regenerating Rose", but with the latter's effect activating to Special Summon two "Regenerating Rose Tokens" in it's place. Yubel's turn * Yubel Sets a card and then Tributes her two "Regenerating Rose Tokens" to Summon "Yubel" (0/0) in attack position. * Attacks "Sparkman" with "Yubel", activating its effect; it is not destroyed in battle, and Jaden receives the Battle Damage she would have taken. (Jaden 2400). * Since "Samsara Lotus" is in her Graveyard, she can activates its effect and Special Summons it back to the field (0/0) in defense position. * Tributes "Samsara Lotus" so that "Yubel" remains on the field. Jaden's turn * Switches "Sparkman" to defense position. * Sets a card Yubel's turn * Sets a card * Attacks "Sparkman" with "Yubel", but Jaden activates "Hero Barrier" to negate the attack. * Activates her face-down "Zero Sprite", equipping it to "Yubel". "Zero Sprite" reduces the ATK of the equipped monster to 0, but now, "Yubel" can attack once again in a row. * Attacks "Sparkman" with "Yubel", activating its effect. Since "Sparkman" was in defense position, its original DEF is dealt to Jaden as damage (Jaden 1000). * Since "Samsara Lotus" is still in her Graveyard, she activates its effect to Special Summon it back to the field (0/0) in defense position. She then Tributes it to keep "Yubel" on the field. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Spell Chronicle" can only remove Spell and Trap Cards and one must discard their hand to activate it. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Regenerating Rose" does not have an effect that increases its attack to equal its target's. 3. In the TCG/OCG, "Sinister Seeds" does not negate damage, though one can Summon a token for every 500 Battle Damage. 4. In the TCG/OCG, "Yubel" only deals damage to one's opponent when they are the one who declares the attack. 5. In the TCG/OCG, "Samsara Lotus's" resurrection effect can only be activated when the owner controls no Spell or Trap Cards.